


changing rendezvouses

by vervainhearts



Series: the alpha and his coyote [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fingerfucking, Pack Dynamics, Quickies, True Alpha Scott McCall, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vervainhearts/pseuds/vervainhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had changed. That was one thing Scott was certain of the night his claiming of Malia came to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	changing rendezvouses

**Author's Note:**

> So it's taken a while but I finally finished the third installment to this series. I would like to thank every reader who has commented on my previous works, asking me to continue this. enjoy.

 

Things had changed. That was one thing Scott was certain of the night his claiming of Malia came to light. He had took some time to get away from the pet clinic and eventually he found himself at her house. He waited for her to arrive and he was found with her and Stiles having sex in his truck. He felt his instincts kicking in, the sting of another man touching what was his. And that scared the hell out of Scott when he realized he wished he could rip whoever got in between Malia and him, even if it was Stiles.

 

After that night, Scott began to distance himself from Malia. Or at least attempt to. After things cooled down between him and Stiles, Scott began coming back over to the Stilinski house to hangout like normal times. After a few instances, Scott began to notice that Stiles’ room had been spotless which was unusual since his friend was quite messy sometimes. From the smell of different cleaners and fresh sheets, he could tell his friend was trying to wipe away anyone evidence that Malia had been there.

 

Scott decided to ignore that tidbit of information until finally one night, Stiles was shuffling around for something in his drawer and Scott got a big whiff of Malia from a plaid shirt he had threw that had hit Scott in the face. As he smelt the earthy smell that was Malia's scent, his senses felt like they were going off. He sniffed as much as he could from the shirt, smelling another level of freshness that came from the subtle body spray that was her favorite. Her scent felt like a shot to the system, revitalizing Scott.

 

"Scott?" He heard Stiles say his name with confusion. Stiles quickly realized what he was doing and snatched the shirt from Scott. He stuffed it away in his draw and noticed how Scott's claws had come out. "Scott... the claws are out," he said, not feeling afraid for his life but worried for his friend.

 

"Sorry," Scott retracted his claws, red rushing over his face as he tried to shift the growing erection in his pants. "About everything. This whole thing with Malia,"

 

"I know," Stiles replied back. Scott looked at his friend with a frown, seeing how it was effecting him. Stiles was fiddling with his fingers, trying to find something to do with them.

 

"I would never go after her like that... ever... she was your first and she's your girlfriend. That means something," Scott explained. "She was there for you in a time where you needed someone and the same goes for her," Stiles moved away from his dresser and sat at the desk chair in the room.

 

"I know you wouldn't. But I've been reading up on this and eventually, you're gonna seek her out and she will do the same to you. If you haven't already done so," Scott felt the tips of his ears flaming up as his friend spoke. "I just... I don't want that connection to come between what Malia wants. It's all about her you know,"

 

"I know," Scott stated with a nod. "I want things to go back to normal," Stiles gave him a look with a tilt of his head. "Normal for a true alpha and his human best friend,"

 

"Best friend? I thought I was your brother," Stiles teased. Scott cracked a genuine smile.

 

"Brother," Scott corrected himself. "Trust me, things will go back to the way they were," 

 

Scott found it funny how wrong he was in thinking things could get back to normal after all Malia and he had went through. There was nothing normal about the situation the werecoyote and true alpha had gotten themselves into.

 

It all started two weeks after Scott and Stiles had been hanging out regularly again in between the constant supernatural chaos that had been going on like always. Scott had invited Stiles over to help him prepare for a test in their Algebra class. He was just flipping through his textbook when the doorbell rang. He got up to open it, expecting it to be a neighbor. Instead, it was the last person he was g to see.

 

"Malia, what are you doing here?" Scott questioned as she stood before him with her backpack hanging off one shoulder.  He watched as Malia shifted her feet, looking like she was preparing to run off.

 

"Stiles told me you and him were studying for Algebra and I thought I would join since I'm not that good at it and I'm pretty sure Lydia is tired of me asking her all these questions about x and y," Malia rambled. "If that's okay with you?" She asked. 

 

Before Scott could even answer, Malia started walking away, mumbling about this being a bad idea. 

 

"Malia," Scott said as he grabbed her arm, feeling the soft tan skin against his own rough hand. She looked up at him and Scott felt something tugging at his insides. "Stay. It's okay," She moved a little closer to him just as they heard a honk of Roscoe, Stiles' jeep as he pulled up. Scott stepped back from her, giving her a little space as Stiles began coming towards them.

 

"Hey study buddies," Stiles exclaimed as he came up beside Malia and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Scott tried his best not to show his discomfort at his friend hugging on what his wolf claimed to be rightfully his.

 

Throughout the night, things seemed to flow naturally with Scott on one side of Stiles and Malia clinging to Stiles' other side. The only time Scott and Malia would acknowledge each other if Stiles made them.

 

Just as they were moving on to the next chapter in their books, Stiles' phone went off with his siren alert that both Scott and Malia knew meant his father was calling. He excused himself from the room, leaving the two supernatural creatures alone since before he arrived.

 

An awkward silence fell over the two as the sound of Scott's pencil dragged into the paper of his notebook. His writing came to an abrupt stop when Malia began to speak.

 

"You know, ignoring me isn't a nice human thing to do," Malia stated sarcastically. Scott looked up and over at her, seeing she hadn't taken her eyes off of the multicolored lines she had highlighted.

 

"I wasn't ignoring you," Scott stated. She stopped marking in red before turning to look at him.

 

"You totally were. I mean I don't blame you really. It's not like you have anything reminding you constantly on what you did to me," Malia drawled on. Scott furrowed his eyebrows and turned to look on her. 

 

"Do you want me to apologize for that?" Scott asked incredulously.  Malia closed her book and turned completely to face him.

 

"I want you to apologize for a lot of things. Especially when they are against my will. Like turning me back to a human. Claiming me against my will. Rejecting me without any say in it from me," Malia said full of spite.

 

"I regret it." Scott blurted out, seeing the shock cross over Malia's face. He took a moment to regain his composure and leaned back against the couch. "I regret rejecting you," He whispered lowly, knowing Malia could hear him. "I don't regret claiming you," He seethed, the wolf slowly coming out in his speech.

 

Just as Stiles walked back into the room, Malia began gathering her things in silence. When Stiles asked her what was wrong, she just said she wasn't feeling too good and headed out the door. Stiles looked over at Scott and he just feigned innocence, shaking his head.

 

It wasn't till later when Scott was letting Stiles out after they decided to call it a night that he caught Malia's scent. He looked in the bushes by his front door and caught sight of her book bag, grabbing it as Stiles pulled his jeep out the driveway. He looked around in case he would spot her and when he didn’t, he took her bag inside of the house with him.

Scott went on with the rest of his night, getting ready for the next day. He was just wrapping a towel around his waist when he swore he heard a thud come from his room. He felt his sight become red immediately and he stepped into the room, swarmed with Malia’s scent.

 

“What are you doing here?” Scott asked, noticing she was still in the clothes from earlier.

 

“Did you mean what you said earlier?” Malia responded. Scott froze for a moment, not knowing what to say. Either, he could tell her the truth or brush it off. A part of him was resigned to keeping how he felt a secret but the animal inside of him felt the need to claim what was his.

 

Scott walked over to Malia, red eyes blazing as he took her in. Her breath hitched as she noticed the water droplets that were still on his smooth chest as he came closer to her. He slipped a piece of her that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear.

 

“Scott…” She breathed before Scott’s lips pressed against hers. His hands gripped into Malia’s hair, pulling her closer to him by the strands. Malia’s hand went to press at his chest, her nails digging into the hard muscles. Their mouths moved hungrily against each other’s as the alpha began to move his beta to one of the walls in his room. He pushed her hard against it, hands sliding down her body to her hips and gripping them till he hiked her up by her hips. Malia moved to wrap her hands around his neck but Scott made a move for dominance and pinned her hands above her head.

 

Malia pulled back from the kiss and looked up above her. She looked back at Scott who had a predatory smirk on his face.

 

“Don’t even think about it,” Scott husked out before he pressed his lips deeply against hers. Malia whimpered into her mouth, feeling what Lydia had described to her as melting into a strong man’s embrace.

 

Kissing Scott was different than kissing Stiles. Stiles was more pliant with her, letting Malia take what she wanted from him since he was her first. With Scott, he was taking control which was unusual to her because everyone knew Scott McCall was a puppy. He was righteous but what he was doing right now was anything but that. Scott was the fearless alpha; the predator.

 

Malia tried wiggling her wrist to free herself but Scott just took one hand away but used his other to grasp both her wrist against the wall. His free hand slowly trailed down her body, claws slowly appearing before he let them recede once he got to her shorts. His fingers slipped inside the tight denim material and a shiver ran down her spine as he trailed his index finger over panties. She wiggled her upper body against Scott and he growled lowly.

 

“Stay still,” He paused the stroking of his finger over her panties until she calmed down. Scott grinned when she finally stopped moving against him and he moved his finger against the crease of her pussy.

 

“Scott…” She breathed, feeling him taunt and tease with the slow pace of his digit pressing against her. He shushed her and moved the tip up to where her clit was and began to focus on stroking that area. Malia let out a drawn out whimper as she let the sensations begin to roll through her mound and slowly reach the bottom of her stomach.

 

“I wish you could see yourself,” Scott whispered lowly. She moaned softly as he paused to press against the hardened nub and she writhed once again. “All needy. I bet you would beg for it if I asked you to,” He moved his fingers in slow circles, soothing Malia with the tip of his fingers.

 

As he continued his taunting and teasing, Scott swore he could feel Malia’s heat growing wetter and warmer with his every touch. He pressed himself a little harder between her legs and slowly began grinding himself into her to get some relief. He could smell Malia’s sweet scent fill the room as she let out little purrs and whimpers of satisfaction, her end slowly building up again from Scott stopping every now and then.

 

He leaned down and captured a bead of water that had smeared from his skin to hers, lips pressing softly against her chest. Malia let her head fall back against the wall with a thud, feeling his lips on her body. As they both worked their bodies into a frenzy, their senses were clouded with lust, not letting them hear that someone was coming into the house.

 

Malia was working up a fever pitch as Scott began rubbing quicker circles into her clit. “Scott,” She whimpered to him. “I need more,”

 

“More what?” Scott breathed as he continued kissing as her throat. She panted, exasperated with him wanting her to tell what she wanted but enjoying it just a little.

 

“I need more… need your fingers,” She whined as she tried rocking against him once again but he just pressed his hips against her to still them.

 

Instead of teasing her some more, Scott finally moved his hand inside of Malia’s panties, letting his middle finger part the damp folds. He heard the gasp that left her mouth as he gave her sweet relief by touching her and he inwardly smirked, enjoying the power he had over the were coyote.

 

Malia dropped her legs down, spreading them as Scott began to slide his finger down, guiding it slowly inside of her.

 

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” He whispered softly as he met her eyes with his. Malia nodded and he tilted his head slightly to the right.

 

“I promise,” She said to him with a slight groan. Scott moved the single digit that was inside of her out before going back in again, over and over again as a slow and somewhat overwhelmingly warm feeling rose in her belly. Malia felt it spread throughout her skin, her breath catching every time he pressed up against that sweet spot inside of her. “Don’t stop,” She breathed.

 

“I won’t,” Scott replied, moving his finger faster inside of her. He felt her tightening on that one and he added a second one, feeling she was so close. He felt his member hardening even more underneath the towel, pressing harder between her legs.  He wanted to feel more. To give Malia more of himself.

 

“Scott, I’m home,” Scott and Malia froze as they heard Melissa enter the house. He tried to pull away from Malia but she grasped onto him, her eyes basically telling him not to pull away. He obliged and tried to move them to his bed, sitting her on his lap and unzipping her shorts and trying to put his fingers back inside of her.

 

But Malia had other plans, pushing his fingers away and slipping her shorts and undies off before slipping his towel out the way. Scott was about to say something when he felt her slip herself onto his hard cock. Malia swallowed his groan with a kiss, practically throbbing as she let herself get adjusted to his length.

 

“Scott, you here?” Scott heard his mother making her way up the stairs as Malia began to slowly bounce herself in his lap, using his shoulders for leverage. He tried his best to focus on his mom speaking but the feel of Malia’s pussy felt too good to be true.

 

“Y-Yeah,” He stuttered as Malia’s walls tightened around him. She rolled her hips, determined to get off with Scott’s cock, hoping that she could get him to come too.

 

“I think I’m gonna order some takeout. Is pizza okay with you?” Scott nodded his head as he felt Malia lean in to kiss him harder. He placed his hands on her hips, beginning to help her move along his length. “Scott, is that okay with you?”

 

“A-Answer her,” Malia stuttered as she felt him lift her up and down his length repeatedly. “Oh god Scott,” She whimpered, grasping onto him.

 

“Yeah...” He whispered against her lips, moving down to kiss at Malia’s neck. He felt her dig her nails into his arm as a few more minutes passed by with him guiding her and not answering his mom. “Pizza sounds good,” Scott yelled out.

 

Malia smirked at him and pushed him back onto the bed with her strength, leaning over him and riding her aphid hard. Scott guided his hand up under her shirt, grasping one of her breast as his other hand stayed on her hip for support.

 

“You feel so good wrapped around me,” Scott panted as he felt Malia ride him a little faster, his iris bleeding red as they changed. “So damn beautiful riding my cock... your alpha’s cock. How does it feel?”

 

“So good... so fucking good...”Malia moaned as she rode him harder. She moved her hands to tug at her own hair and felt Scott grab both of her hips again, pushing her down on him harder. “You’re gonna make me come...” She cried out.

 

“That’s what I want you to do... come on my cock...do it...” Scott growled as he thrust up harder inside of her as she came down. “Right now...”

 

“Yes...” Malia cried out as she rode him harder, trying to reach her end for him. It felt good having to listen for once instead of being in control. With Stiles, she usually took the lead when it came to sex but she wanted to be dominated. “Oh god...” She shivered as she felt her end welling up for her.

 

“Fuck Malia...” Scott groaned as he began to feel the beginning of her end start, her body bucking into him. He leaned up and kissed her hard, quieting her moans as he thrust his hips hard into hers, feeling his end boil over. He realized that they didn’t have protection and he pulled out quickly, his hand moving to his member and stroking it hard. “Fuck...” He said, feeling the urge to claim Malia with his spunk, leaving his scent on her. He let out a small ad rough groan as his cum spilled over the hand that was stroking himself to his finish.

 

Malia hummed as Scott pressed his forehead between her breasts, easing down from the cloud of lust they had created. It took them a good solid twenty minutes before Malia spoke up.

 

“This was wrong...” Malia said first. Scott looked up at her, confused. “This had to stop... We need to stop... whatever this is”

 

“It’s too late to stop. It’ll happen again and again Malia,” Scott answered honestly. “Deep down... you know you want this. You want my wolf. And I want yours. We want to be together,” He explained. “Do you really want to stop this... us?”

 

Malia took a deep breath, brushing her hair out of her face and sighing. This was far too complicated for a onetime thing.

 

“No...” She said, knowing that this would change everything she thought she knew or felt.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ queenprattwrites.tumblr.com


End file.
